Apologising
by Linxcat
Summary: Remus Lupin has one chance to apologise to his wife. Will he blow it forever, or earn her forgiveness?


Remus Lupin never felt more awkward than he did at that moment. Standing outside Mrs Tonks' house, where his wife was currently residing, he had come to apologise.

Remus chewed his lip. Sorry really was the hardest thing to say. It was not that he had a problem with admitting he was wrong, it was that he was terrified Nymphadora would not take him back. He knew from experience that she took a long time to heal.

He had been standing on the doorstep for about five minutes now, reciting his speech inside his head. He was also trying to see if Andromeda was in. Despite the fact that Dora's mum did not support you-know-who, she was a sister of Narcissa and Bellatrix, and shared their tempers. He really, really was not in the mood to hear a snide comment about him being back now, was he? Was he back for good? Was he going to break her daughter's heart again?

After a few moments' arguing with himself over what to do, he decided that he would apparate into the hall and, if Andromeda was in, sneak upstairs to Dora. If Mrs Tonks was not in…well, all the better for him.

He appeared in the hall with a sharp _crack _and stood still for a few seconds, just listening. He couldn't hear anything, or anyone. He wasn't taking any chances though, so he crept towards the staircase as silently as he could. He ascended the stairs without making a sound, but froze when he neared the top.

He felt his heart lurch and guilt surged inside of him. He could hear sobbing coming from Dora's room. It was not loud wailing, but quiet, muffled sobs of someone who had just lost someone they loved dearly.

As he leant on the top step, listening, horrified, it creaked loudly. The crying stopped and silence echoed throughout the house.

Remus slipped into the room and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He could see her on the bed. She was curled on her side, hair now a dull brown colour and shoulder-length.

"Tonks?" he whispered. She said nothing, but breathed in deeply. He knew that she was pretending to be asleep so that she wouldn't have to talk to him.

He slipped off his travelling cloak and shoes, before lifting up the covers and climbing into bed beside her. She didn't try to stop him, but didn't react either. She was obviously still hoping he would think she was asleep.

"I'm sorry, Dora," he murmured in her ear. She said nothing. He curled his arms gently around her, and she flinched as his cold hands met her warm body.

"I was an idiot. I shouldn't have said those things. It was cruel of me. I didn't mean any of it, I promise. I was just…overwhelmed. Things have been moving so quickly - I mean, we only got married a few months ago…"

Nymphadora still didn't reply, but he could feel her shoulders shaking.

"I think we should call him Ted if it's a boy - after your dad."

That was the comment that broke the ice. Tonks burst into tears, her whole body quivering with them. Remus hugged her tightly until the tears subsided. Then she rolled round in his embrace, so their noses and foreheads were touching.

"Don't you ever leave."

"I won't."

"Never again. I can't take it."

"Never again, I promise. I'll always be here," he smiled and kissed her, "For both of you."

"Good." She grinned back. "_Professor_."

"'Professor?'" Remus raised his eyebrows. He leant forwards and, with his still very cold hands, began to tickle her. She shrieked, wriggling around. Then she grabbed her pillow and brought it down firmly on his head. A full-scale pillow fight broke out.

Suddenly, a bang echoed through the house. They both froze. Someone had entered, walked into the kitchen, dropped their shopping bags on the floor and began to open cupboards-

Remus winced, "Its your mum."

Dora smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes bulged and she abruptly closed it again, dropping her pillow.

"Dora?" he sat up as she scrambled out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. Retching sounds soon followed.

Remus sighed. He had forgotten about that particular unpleasant aspect of early pregnancy. Poor Dora!

After a few minutes, she trudged back into the bedroom, looking considerably paler and ill. She slumped down on the bed and buried her face into the pillow. Remus kissed her on the head.

"Guess what?"

Dora mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow.

"You're gonna have to get some new clothes soon." Remus said, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Wha?" she turned her face to squint at him. "What do you mean?"

"Ohh," he rested his head in his hands, "I think you know what I mean."

She frowned for a few seconds, trying to work out what he was hinting at. Then it hit her.

"Oh, crap!! Not maternity wear! Please, please say you don't mean maternity wear!"

"Sorry Dora. That's exactly what I mean."

"Auuggggh!" She moaned, hiding her head under the pillow.

Remus chuckled as he rubbed her back soothingly. It was certainly going to be an interesting nine months.


End file.
